Emblema de Cenizas
El Emblema de Perspicacia es una mejora o buff otorgada por el Espino Rojo. Está disponible solo en la Grieta del Invocador. Se puede identificar girando runas azules alrededor del campeón. Debido a esto, a menudo se le conoce como la mejora rojo o simplemente rojo. Cómo obtener * Al aterrizar el golpe mortal a la . * Al matar a un campeón que actualmente posee este beneficio, el beneficio se pasa al asesino. En este caso, la duración del beneficio se actualiza. * Después de un aliado (superior al nivel 5) aplicado y consumido en el campamento, caminando dentro del área del campamento. Notas *Volver a aplicar el perjuicio en el momento en que el objetivo recibe daño puede causar que el objetivo reciba el daño de 2 tics. *Reaplicar el debuff y desencadenar puede hacer que el objetivo reciba el daño de 3 tics, con 1 tick que inflige 40 daños verdaderos. *El beneficio solo se pierde en el tiempo muerto o la muerte por el campeón enemigo; las ejecuciones no te perderán el beneficio. Estrategia *La ralentización es más efectiva cuando se aplica mediante ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que los ataques a distancia. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que es más fácil para los campeones a distancia aplicar la ralentización sin entrar en situaciones peligrosas y también pueden usarla para mantener a distancia a los atacantes cuerpo a cuerpo *Lo más probable es que el jungla tome el beneficio rojo al principio del juego. **El daño adicional le permite al jungler despejar fácilmente los paquetes de súbditos y enfrentarse a monstruos más grandes como el **La lentitud de la mejora es extremadamente valiosa para que el jungler ejecute con éxito un gank y también es útil para que los monstruos en kiting reduzcan el daño * de se puede usar en el para aplicar rápidamente la desventaja a un campeón enemigo cercano *El daño infligido es daño verdadero. Esto lo hace valioso para matar campeones que tienen alta armadura y resistencia mágica Trivia * Su icono fue reciclado de . Historial de parches Infligir daño verdadero a las torretas. ;V7.16 * El efecto de daño ahora cuenta correctamente como efecto de daño en el tiempo. ;V6.24 * La duración aumentó a 120 segundos, para todos los aficionados, de 90 más allá del primero. ;V6.9 * El daño por segundo cambió a de . ** El daño total durante 3 segundos cambió a de . * Ahora aplica daño tres veces: al golpear, luego y 3 seconds después. * La ralentización cuerpo a cuerpo aumentó a de . * El rango lento aumentó a % / % (según el nivel)|Nivel: 1 / 6 / 11}} de % / 10% (según el nivel)|Nivel: 1 / 6 / 11}}. * La regeneración de vida aumentó a de vida máxima de 1% at all levels. * La regeneración de vida ahora está desactivada cuando se combate con campeones o monstruos épicos. * Los beneficios duran 120 segundos la primera vez que se despeja un campamento de beneficios, y 90 segundos en despejes posteriores. ;V5.22 * El daño verdadero ahora se aplica a las torretas. V4.20: * El Emblema de Cenizas ahora cura su portador en un +1% de su vida máxima cada 5 segundos *La duración se reduce en 120 segundos de 150. *Pasiva ardiente cambió de 10-44 daño durante 3 segundos a 5-56 daño durante 3 segundos. *El porcentaje de ralentización reducida de 8%-15% a 5%-10% V4.19: * Damage now displays properly in death recap. V1.0.0.147b: * Damage now displays properly in death recap. V1.0.0.132: * No longer triggers on spell damage. V1.0.0.130: * Melee slow reduced to 8/16/24% from 10/20/30%. * Single target damaging abilities now apply the debuff. V1.0.0.106: * Now slows for 10/20/30% if using melee and 5/10/15% if using ranged. V1.0.0.75: * Damage per second reduced by 5 at all levels. * Movement speed debuff reduced by 5% at every level past 5. V1.0.0.72: * Buff movement slow amount reduced to 10% from 15% from levels 1-5. V0.8.22.115: * Swapped bonus ability power for your attacks leaving a 15/20/25/30% slow for 3 seconds. V0.8.21.110: * Slow percent replaced by a 50-130 ability power buff. * Damage over time modified to 15-55 per second for 3 seconds from 20-50 per second for 4 seconds. }} cs:Blessing of the Lizard Elder de:Wappen der Asche en:Crest of Cinders fr:Bénédiction de l'Ancien Lézard pl:Herb Żaru zh:Blessing of the Lizard Elder Categoría:Mejoras Categoría:Grieta del Invocador